Slipped Away
by SearchingForThatBlueBox
Summary: AU Sevitus. Lily survived Voldemort's attack and is now a single mum. Harry is kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy when he is eight years old and Lily was helpless to do anything to save him. Now, six months later and no sign of Harry, Lily and Severus are starting to lose hope. Will Harry ever be found alive?
1. The Abduction

**Hello everyone. This is just a story I came up with because I'm stuck on my other ones. Just to warn you, I'm horrible at updating and I don't know if I'll continue this. So, now that you've been warned you can read on. Oh, and the title is inspired by Avril Lavigne's song. This is an obvious AU, where Lily and Snape are Harry's parents.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Slipped Away**

Lily watched her son as he played with the boy next door. Harry was laughing at something Joey said and then pushed the other little boy away from him. Joey raced after him and shoved Harry's shoulder.

"You're it!" He yelled out and Harry ran after Joey. It went on like this for another half hour when Lily heard the door bell ring.

"Harry, your dad's here!" Harry said something to Joey and then ran into the house. Lily laughed at her son's excitement. He only got to see his father three weekends out of four. Lily smiled as she opened the door. Her smile quickly dropped. A tall blond haired man with blue eyes looked down at her with a leering smile.

"Hello Mrs Potter." Lily tried shutting the door and reaching for her wand that was on the stand a few feet away.

"Petrificus totalus." She heard him say lazily. Lily could only watch in horror as her son bounded down the stairs and stop in his track in alarm.

"Mum?" He said looking down at her and then he saw the man. Harry turned around and ran up the stairs.

"Stupify!" Harry fell down the stairs. Lily felt helpless. She couldn't even help her son. Lucius Malfoy picked up her precious boy and walked up to her. He looked even more menacing as he looked down at her.

"Tell Severus I say hello." He smiled showing off his teeth. She saw him disappear with her son. Lily's whole world shattered that day. That had been six months ago.

* * *

><p>Lily's hair was sticking at odd angles and it had been a week, maybe more, that she had showered. She slept two hours a night at most. She looked like the living dead. Her companion didn't look much better. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair had grown to his shoulders and he was sporting a beard. He had dark bags under his eyes and he slept even less than Lily did. They both looked a decade older than they were and they smelled awful. None of them cared. Lily was looking through a stack of papers, going through every single detail. Severus Snape was drinking firewhiskey straight out of the bottle as he too was going through his own stack of papers.<p>

"We're never going to find anything." He suddenly yelled out angrily, shoving the empty pizza box off the table. The remaining slice fell on the floor with a splat.

"Don't say that." Lily said between clenched teeth.

"We're going to find Harry." Lily got up, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Severus' eyes softened. Lily walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wash cloth. She picked up the slice of pizza and put it back in the box. She started scrubbing the floor. He watched her for a few minutes then knelt down beside her.

"Lily, stop. The floor's clean." He said softly. Lily kept scrubbing. Severus took her chin into his hands and lifted her face up towards his.

"Look at me, we'll find him. I promise." He told her with a fierce determination.

"He took our son, Severus. He's only eight years old. Merlin knows what that bastards done to him. When we have our son back, I'm going to kill Lucius Malfoy." Her eyes lit up with a burning determination.

"Okay." He said and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder and he could feel tears falling down his own cheeks. He got out of his crouched position and sat down on the cold linoleum floor, holding the woman he loved in his arms. Finally, after what felt like hours Lily stopped crying. Severus wiped his own tears with the back of his hand. Lily hiccupped, sniffled and then said:

"You stink." He chuckled. They had been performing freshening charms on each other, but that only went so far.

"So do you, my dear." Lily sighed.

"We should shower." Severus' eyebrows shot up.

"Alone." She added with emphasis. "I'll go first." She said as she stood up. She really did look awful. She had pizza stains on her shirt from wiping her hands on it and Merlin knew what else that was on her clothes. As Lily left Severus started to clean the house. He remembered when Lily had bought this place. Harry was two years old and Lily had been recently widowed. Her husband, James Potter, had died protecting her and the boy he had thought was his son. Two months after James had died Lily had gone to see him at Hogwarts, her son in tow. She had dropped the biggest bomb shell on him.

Flashback

Lily walked through the deserted halls of Hogwarts with her son clinging onto her. It was Christmas break and there were barely any students present. Severus had been walking down the hall, reading a potions magazine. It was odd seeing him dressed in teaching robes, considering he was barely 22, and had been here as a student only 4 years earlier. He looked up from the book and stopped in his tracks.

"Lily." He said her name in surprise.

"Severus, it's been awhile." She said, looking nervous.

"Indeed, two years is a long time." He added.

"Look Severus, we need to talk. Could we go somewhere a little more private?" She asked, her left hand idly rubbing her son's back. Severus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Of course, this way." He said, heading the way he had just come from. Lily silently followed him. They arrived at a door with a portrait of an old man sleeping.

"Lance, wake up." Severus whispered harshly. The man grumbled something inaudible. Severus said the password. Lily didn't hear it. He hoped, anyway.

"You can just sit on the sofa." He said, pointing at a black leather sofa. His quarters were actually quite nice. Lily sat Harry on her knee. Severus had always thought Harry would be a mini clone of his father but he didn't look anything like him, other than the unruly black hair. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Lily's bright green eyes in her son's face and the freckles that were on his nose and cheeks. Severus hated admitting this, even to himself, the boy was absolutely adorable.

"Sev." Lily said, breaking him out of his trance.

"Er... Wh-what did you want to talk about?" He hated the way she made him feel. He always transformed into a stuttering fool around her. If his students saw him now he would never have the same control over them. Lily fidgeted nervously.

"I don't know how to tell you this Sev. Promise me you'll forgive me?" She asked with a pleading tone.

"Forgive you for what?" He asked confused. Shouldn't he be the one pleading for forgiveness?

"Just promise me." She insisted.

"Of course." He said without hesitation.

"I, um, have been keeping something from you." Severus' eye brow raised in a silent question.

"I just, I don't know how to tell you this. It's hard." Harry looked up at his mother, sensing her unease. She smiled back down at him.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Severus was slightly taken aback by her change of subject. Though, really as he thought back to it, it had only been a change of tactics. Severus looked again at the little boy. He really was beautiful and for some reason Severus felt his heart beat painfully against his chest. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, he is." He said softly. Lily looked back up at him; a new sort of courage could be seen in her face.

"He's ours." She said finally. Severus' stomach dipped painfully. He had only ever felt this feeling once before; when he had gone to an amusement park with Lily when they were younger. Lily had lured him (yes lured him, the evil little manipulator) to a roller coaster; the tallest and steepest one in fact. When they had gotten to the top of the roller coaster and they had gone down his breath had been knocked out of him and his stomach felt like it had gone into his throat. He'd never gone on a roller coaster since then.

"Wh-what did you just say?" He asked in shock.

"Harry is our son. I even did a paternity test to confirm it." Severus could only stare at her in shock.

They had only been together once. It had been the morning after Halloween. Lily had been at a Halloween party with her husband. She had found a drunken James snogging another woman. She had arrived at his home at Spinner's End in tears. It had been years since they had actually talked. Severus had been confused as to why she would go to him. She didn't say anything; she just threw herself at him. He had protested and told her she was drunk. But, it was Lily and she was snogging him, it had been a dream come true. It didn't take much to convince him that this was right. He woke up alone late that morning and Lily was gone. He realized later on that she had used him to get back at James. He had been a pawn in her game of revenge. She had never loved him nor would she ever. When he found out she was pregnant he never once thought that the baby could be his.

"Wha?" Severus said, still in shock. He looked down at Harry who was staring at him with big, round green eyes. His heart melted and all he wanted to do was embrace him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked, a hurt expression on his face. Lily brushed away a stray tear.

"I couldn't hurt James."

"But you could hurt me." He said in resignation.

"You have to understand. That night was a mistake. I was hurt and slightly drunk. I just... I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel the way I had. Who better then the person he hated the most?" Severus' face hardened.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Severus shook his head, trying to get rid of the cold feeling that was taking a hold of him.

"I just wish that I had never done that... to the both of you. It was cruel."

"So what? Do you regret having Harry? Do you wish he was your husband's? Would you love him even more if he wasn't mine?" His voice got louder for each question. Lily's eyes widened as he asked her the last one. Next thing she knew, her hand had connected with Severus' cheek. The loud smack startled Harry and she felt him jump in her arms. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I know I deserved those questions. I'm sorry. I'm such a fool." Lily quickly got up and left the room. Severus stared at the empty doorway in shock. His cheek was burning. Sense caught up to him and he ran out of his quarters.

"Lily, wait." He yelled out. Lily stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Harry was also crying because of his mother's distress.

"Will I get to see him?" He asked desperately.

"Of course. Just give me some time and I'll owl you." She told him and left.

* * *

><p>Severus and Lily still had many issues, but they had worked on some of them. It was on Harry's fifth birthday that they had become amicable towards each other again and another few months before they were friends again. When Harry was six, they had decided to change his name to Harry Evans Snape, though Severus always pestered Lily about the name she had given their son. Harry Snape really sounded weird and Severus feared he would be picked on because of his name. At least it wasn't Harry Ball she would tell him.<p>

Severus finished cleaning the living room and saw a picture on the mantle of the fireplace. He loved this picture. It was a picture of Harry's eighth birthday. Severus marvelled at how much he had grown. He looked very much like his mother, though no one could mistake the resemblance between father and son. Harry had a party hat on and was smiling at the camera. Severus and Lily on either side of him. They all looked very happy. Severus in the picture dipped his hand in Harry`s cake and rubbed it on the boy's face. Harry, outraged, threw the rest of it in his father's face. Lily laughed at them. He felt like it had been years since that happy moment. Severus felt a familiar sadness tear at his insides. Would Harry ever have another birthday?

"Your turn." He heard Lily yell from up the stairs. He quickly wiped his tears and headed upstairs to take his shower.

**Please review! :) Let me know if this story is good or not and if I should continue it. I love feedback but please no flames. Again, just so you know I'm horrible at updating.**


	2. An Unexpected Friend

Chapter 2

Harry wiped at his wet eyes. He was crying again. It seemed that's all he ever did now. Cry, beg, eat and sleep. The man with the white hair hadn't done anything bad to him per se. He didn't hit him or starve him, but sometimes he would shove him against a wall to shut him up. Harry begged for his parents but the man would only tell him to shut up and eat. Harry didn't know why this was happening. Maybe it was because he defeated You-Know-Who when he was a baby and this man had been one of his followers. Not too long ago his father had sat him down to tell him about his scar and what had happened to him. He knew his father was leaving things out, but Harry had resolved to finding out the other secrets later. Then, finally one day the man came into his room and let him out.

"Come here." He said, holding his cane in one hand and grabbing Harry's shirt with the other. This shirt didn't belong to Harry, it was one of many that the blonde haired man had given to him. Harry struggled against the man's grip. He feared that the man was finally going to kill him. The man dragged him into a huge library and then shoved Harry into a small plastic seat. Harry almost toppled out of it from the force that he had been pushed onto it.

"Lucius." A man with an old looking camera said.

"What is it, Mulciber?" The man, Lucius barked out. Mulciber didn't seemed phased by Lucius' temperament.

"All set?" Mulciber asked with a grin.

"What does it look like you dimwitted fool?" Lucius seemed to be the kind of man who was easily angered.

"Let's get started then." Mulciber said, the grin still plastered on his face. Harry had a feeling there was something wrong with this man. It wasn't normal to smile while somebody looked like they were going to murder you.

"Now then." Lucius turned around to look at Harry. "Listen to my instructions and I will not be forced to hurt you." Harry silently looked at him in fear.

"This is a camera and what we are filming is going to be sent to your dad." Harry seemed confused.

"What?" He asked, forgetting that this was a life or death situation.

"Your father betrayed one of the most powerful men in the world. _He betrayed my trust._ He cannot just think that he can get away with it! Enough of the questions. Mulciber!" He sounded like a demanding child. Mulciber turned the camera on and Lucius shoved the Daily Prophet into Harry's hands.

"Do you want me to read it?" Harry asked confused, again. Lucius seemed to be running out of patience.

"Hold it in front of the camera impertinent child." Then out of nowhere Lucius' fist connected to Harry's face. Harry yelled out in pain, tears springing to his eyes. It seemed Lucius had been wearing rings under his glove because his skin tore where the rings were. Lucius then kicked Harry's chair over. Harry fell backwards and hit his head on the cold floor. White specks could be seen in his vision. Harry was now crying. He was going to die. Lucius pulled Harry up roughly and shoved him back into the chair.

"That'll do." He nodded towards Mulciber. Harry with the newspaper still clutched in his hand saw a red light turn on in the front of the camera. He started screaming.

"Mum, dad, please help! I want to come home." Tears were now freely flowing down his cheeks. "I'm in a big mansion, with trees and fields surrounding it and" Lucius slapped Harry across the cheek that he had already punched. Harry cried out again in pain and sobbed. He just wanted to go home. Lucius turned and smiled at the camera. The red light in front of it was turned off. Lucius looked down at Harry in disgust. He pointed his wand in Harry's face. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a cold trickle throughout his whole body. After a few seconds Harry realized he wasn't dead, but that his face and head didn't hurt anymore. He touched his cheek and realized the cuts were gone. Why had Lucius just healed him, after inflicting those wounds? Lucius grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to his room. Before he shut the door Harry looked up at him in confusion. His face was still tear streaked and he looked a mess.

"Why?" Harry asked simply.

"This is retribution against an old friend. I have nothing against you." He said and left. Harry was more confused than ever.

It was a few weeks later that things had changed again. Harry was silently crying into his pillow when his door had slowly been opened. A short blonde haired boy had curiously poked his head through the open door. He yelled out in surprise at seeing Harry. Harry in turn also yelled out.

"Who-who are you?" The blonde boy asked nervously. His eyes were round as saucers.

"Harry. Who're you?"

"Draco..." He said hesitantly. "What're you doing in my house?"

"Shut the door so he doesn't catch you here." Harry said urgently. Draco shut the door and, eyes narrowed, looked suspiciously over at Harry. Harry told him all about the mean man that had kidnapped him for revenge against his father.

"That's why he told me the third floor was out of bounds!" Draco suddenly said with understanding.

"You don't seem surprised that your father has done this." Harry said feeling confused.

"Oh, well my father is into the Dark Arts. He's trying to teach me about it. I don't see what's so fascinating about it. My father cruel, this should surprise me, but it just doesn't." Draco shrugged. Harry decided that Draco was just as odd and confusing as his father, though not as mean.

"Listen, I'm going to try and help you. But, I can't be obvious about it or I'll get caught. My dad can't know that I'm helping you. Swear to me you won't tell anyone that you met me."

"I swear." Harry said immediately. Draco grinned at him.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you, but considering the circumstances..." He shrugged again. Harry and Draco heard a door slam.

"I have to go." Draco said urgently. He left the room.

For the first time in months Harry felt hopeful.

**Review!**


	3. The Disc

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to bookanimeyaoiyurilover for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3

Severus was pacing back and forth in Lily's living room. This seemed to have become a daily habit of his as he thought of all the places Lucius could've taken his son. He and the Order had been to several large homes that used to be owned by the Malfoy family and they went to all the places the Death Eaters used to meet. The only thing that Severus could think of is that wherever his son and the Malfoy's were they were under the Fidelius charm or something darker. He heard a tapping at the window. He stopped his pacing and saw an owl perched on the window sill. He opened the window and the owl flew in. He set the envelope in Severus' hand and then flew out of the window. Severus opened it and inside was a miniscule little disk that was no bigger than his thumb. He had never seen anything like it. Then all of a sudden it floated out of his hand and then, with a puff of smoke, the disk was gone. Severus found himself in a large library, though when he looked behind himself there was nothing, only a white wall. All colour drained in Severus' face and his lips were set in a firm line as he saw what was in the room. In front of him was his son, sitting in a chair with a news paper article of today's date. Severus reached out for his son, but only came up with white mist. Harry looked beaten and scared. Harry looked up and it seemed that they had made eye contact.

"Mum, dad, please help! I want to come home." Harry was sobbing.

"I'm in a big mansion, with trees and fields surrounding it and" Lucius seemed to have materialized inside this 'world'. He swung his hand and slapped his son across the face.

"No, you fucking bastard! Don't touch him!" Snape yelled out angrily. Harry cried even harder. Lucius turned towards him and again it seemed like they were making eye contact. Lucius smiled maliciously and then the scene around him evaporated. The disk fell onto the sofa. Severus stood motionless in shock and then he sunk down to his knees and cried. He hadn't cried this much before, not even when he found out Harry had been kidnapped, because at that time he had hope they would find him. His chest hurt so much; he couldn't breathe and he was shaking.

That's how Lily found him when she opened the door to her home. She dropped her bag of groceries on the ground and ran to him.

"Sev, what is it?" She asked, grabbing his shaking shoulders. Severus looked up at her and the look in his eyes terrified her. After a while he started to calm down. Lily had never seen him so distraught. She was scared to hear what was wrong. What if they had found Harry and he was dead?

"Please… just say it." She said. Severus looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I scared you. Harry is alive. I got this…" He pointed at the disk on the table. "From Lucius." Lily sucked in a breath.

"Is Harry alright?" She asked urgently. Severus couldn't speak, so he just shrugged. She left him on the ground and grabbed the disk. He saw her look around the living room as though she was seeing something he couldn't. He saw and heard her yell and swing her fist at something that wasn't there. Like last time the disk materialized and landed back onto the table. Lily looked at him in shock. Her eyes looked haunted. She sunk to the ground next to him, but she didn't cry. She stared blankly at him and this unnerved him. Once he had composed himself he floo called Albus and Albus floo called the rest of the Order. A quarter of an hour later the whole of the Order were sitting around Lily's kitchen discussing between themselves intently. Lily hadn't greeted her guests; she was still sitting on the ground staring at Severus. Her eyes followed him wherever he went and he was starting the feel quite unnerved by this. It was Mad Eye who made her come back to reality when he spoke to the table of Order members.

"There isn't much we can do. We've searched everywhere and like I said before the house that Harry is being kept in is probably under some kind of dark magic to conceal the house and block the Ministry from detecting the magic that is performed inside of it. The most we can do is wait for news of any suspicious magical activities. The Aurors are working day and night looking for your little boy, Lily. We won't give up on him." He told her. Moody had never been the type of person to comfort people. Lily's eyes snapped up to his and she mumbled a quiet thank you. The Order members left shortly after Moody had said this. Dumbledore was the last to leave. He took Severus to the side away from Lily. He looked at Severus in concern. Severus' eyes were blood shot and he looked as though he hadn't slept properly in months, which was probably true.

"I will do everything that is in my power to find your son, Severus." He told him, grabbing him by the shoulder. Albus looked down at him sadly. "But you must also prepare yourself for the possibility… that he may not come back." A lump formed in Severus' throat, but he nodded weakly nonetheless.

"Do not give up hope." He told him as he looked into Severus' sad eyes. Severus nodded again. Once Albus left Severus sat on the sofa and screwed his eyes shut, willing the images in his mind to go away. All he could see and hear was Harry pleading for him and his mother. He felt a hand brush away some hair from his face.

"Sometimes when I look at you I see Harry." He heard Lily say in a soft whisper. He opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise. She had tears running down her face.

"He looks so much like you." Other than a couple of similarities, Severus had never really thought that Harry looked much like him. He had always thought Harry had taken after his mother in looks. He looked into Lily's eyes, the same color as Harry's. Recently when he looked into her eyes, all he could think about was Harry. Was that how Lily felt?

Lily cried into his shoulder as he hugged her against him. He didn't know what to tell her. What should he say? That he felt the same? That every time he looked into her eyes all he could see was Harry? That he was sorry? That it was his entire fault that Harry was kidnapped? That if he had not become a Death Eater none of this would have happened?

"I'll fix this Lily. I'll get him back home." He finally said.

* * *

><p>Three weeks four days later<p>

"Sir, you'll never believe this." A young auror burst into Shacklebolt's office with a huge grin plastered on his face. Shackelbolt looked at the young man in surprise and mild amusement.

"What is it, Plank?" The young man smiled.

"A young boy is here to speak with you and he has some very important information." Plank motioned someone to come into the office. A young boy with very blonde hair entered his office. He looked very nervous and his eyes kept darting around the room.

"Mr Shackelbolt, sir. I'm Draco Malfoy." Shakelbolt's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I know where Harry Evans Snape is."

**Please review! Review=faster updates ;)**


	4. The Ministry

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4

Draco was in his room, playing with his toy wand. It would light up whenever he would do the right hand movements and say the spell correctly. His door was slammed open and his father walked in. Draco decided his father looked especially grumpy today.

"Get dressed. We're going to the Ministry." He was about to leave the room when Draco started talking.

"For what?"

"Hogwarts business Draco. Get dressed, I don't have time for your pointless questions." His father left the room, slamming the door behind him. Draco was used to his father's behaviour. He was always cold and impersonal and had not once told Draco he loved him. He hadn't even seen his father act more than polite towards his mother; like an acquaintance more than a wife. Draco sometimes wondered if his father even had a heart. He decided he didn't; a man with a heart wouldn't kidnap a little boy from his family.

Draco got dressed and put his toy wand in his pocket. He wanted to bring it just in case he got bored. For a little boy, the Ministry was extremely boring. They flooed to the Ministry and then his father told Draco to sit in a chair in one of the many waiting rooms. Draco picked up a Quidditch magazine that was next to his chair. Once he was done the magazine and had nothing to do again, he suddenly thought of Harry. This was the perfect place to tell somebody about him. The only problem was that Draco had no clue where to find the Aurors. He got up from his seat and walked aimlessly around, looking for a sign pointing him to the right office. After 15 minutes he had no clue where he was and he was hopelessly lost. He started to worry. What if his father found out what he was up to? A young man with mousy brown hair was walking past him in a rush.

"Mister! Can you tell me where the department for the Aurors are?" Draco spoke up. The man halted and looked around himself, and then he looked down at Draco. The man seemed puzzled.

"Yes, I do. I am an Auror. Why would you need to go there?" The man asked suspiciously.

"I need to tell them that I know where Harry is." The man looked puzzled.

"Harry who?" He asked.

"Oh, right. Snape. That's his last name." Draco clarified. The man's eyes widened comically.

"Of course! Come with me." The man grabbed Draco's hand and practically ran towards the Aurors office.

"What's your name kid?" The man asked when they got inside the elevators.

"Draco Malfoy." He said, looking up at the man. If it were possible the man's eyes seemed to grow even larger.

"You don't say! Wait until Shackelbolt hears about this!" The man said. Draco gave him a puzzled look, but didn't ask who Shackelbolt was. The elevator doors opened and the man led Draco towards a big oak door. The man opened the door and practically skipped in excitement inside the office.

"Sir, you'll never believe this." Draco heard the young auror say.

"What is it, Plank?" So that was the man's name.

"A young boy is here to speak with you and he has some very important information." Plank motioned for Draco to go into the office. Draco suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach as he looked at the intimidating man in front of him. Plank looked at Draco, expecting him to say something.

"Mr Shackelbolt, sir. I'm Draco Malfoy." Shakelbolt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Draco cleared his throat and said:

"I know where Harry Evans Snape is."

Shackelbolt jumped up from his seat and rushed over to Draco.

"That's wonderful news!" He exclaimed and then his look of awe turned into suspicion.

"How do we know this isn't a trap that your father has set up?"

"You don't. But, you're going to have to trust me. My father needs to be punished for what he's done." Draco said, finding some bit of courage to say this. The man chuckled.

"You are very much like your father." Draco felt insulted.

"I. AM. NOT!" Draco said furiously. Shackelbolt waved his hand as if to dismiss what he had said.

"Where is Harry being kept, mister Malfoy?" Shackelbolt asked, handing a pink candy to Draco. Draco eagerly opened it and popped it into his mouth. It tasted like watermelon.

"Well… I'm not quite sure where. But he's living in the same place that I am. He's on the third floor. My dad doesn't let me up there, but one day and did and I found him." Shackelbolt didn't seem very impressed with this answer.

"There's lots of fields and mountains." Draco added, hoping it would help some. SHackelbolt sat silently in his chair, thinking.

"Draco, would you mind if we put a tracking charm on you?" Draco thought about this for a moment, and then shook his head.

"No, I don't mind, I guess. But I don't know if it'll work around the mansion. Father and some other men put charms around the house." Shackelbolt nodded to himself. He picked up his wand and then sent a bright, white wispy substance out of his wand and out the door. In record time, a burly man stepped into the office.

"This must be Draco!" He exclaimed excitedly, his double chin bobbing up and down.

"I got what you wanted. You're lucky too. It was the last one in stock." The man said.

"Come here, dear boy." Draco scowled. He had never been called dear boy before and he didn't particularly like it. But Draco did as he was told. The man took out a small, round thing out of his pocket.

"This is a tracking chip. It's a muggle invention. It should work past your father's shields." The man said jovially.

"Put it in your pocket and don't lose it. Don't let your father see it either." The man added. Draco took the small chip. It was cool in his hand. He slipped it inside the pocket where he kept his toy wand. Draco looked up to the big man and saw the clock behind his head and gasped. His father's meeting would end in two minutes.

"I need to get back or my father will…" He was cut off.

"Of course. Where were you before?"

"I don't know. In a waiting room. My father is here on Hogwarts business." He said. The man nodded.

"Plank will know where to take you. Plank!" Shackelbolt yelled out. Plank leaped into the room. Shackelbolt told him to take him to the Ministry of Education. Plank brought Draco down to where he had been. Draco had just sat down when his father stepped out of the big metallic doors.

"Get up Draco. We're leaving." His father said, with his signature sneer in place. They flooed back home.

* * *

><p>Harry was beyond bored. He hadn't seen anyone in what seemed like years. Not that he minded not seeing Malfoy. He hated that man so much. Harry hadn't been beaten or even touched since Malfoy had made the video to send to his parent's. It seemed he was true to his word, that he didn't want to hurt Harry unless it also hurt his dad. Harry didn't understand why Malfoy hated his dad so much. Harry's stomach grumbled. He hadn't been fed the whole day. He felt like they had forgotten about him. But that was too much to hope for. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his door was creaked open. A tray of food was pushed into his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily moaned in her sleep, silent tears were falling down her cheeks. It was like this every night. The first night after they had received the disk, Severus hadn't slept the whole night. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Harry. It was around 2 am when he heard Lily scream. He ran to her room. She had tears streamed down her face and she was clutching her pillow. She raised her teary eyes to look at him.<p>

"Sev." She croaked out, reaching for him. He went to her and tried soothing her. She fell asleep in his arms. He didn't have the heart to wake her up so he could go back to the guest room, which had been his room for the past months. He was finally able to sleep. After two more nights of this, they had wordlessly decided that the only way they could both sleep peacefully was together. Since Harry's kidnapping they had gotten closer. Severus and Lily had finally gotten their best friends back. Though Severus would rather have his son back and he was sure Lily felt the same way.

Lily moaned again and Severus held her tighter to his chest. After a few more minutes her crying had ceased and she was back to sleeping peacefully.

The mornings were the worst because that's when they'd come back to reality. Harry was still missing and might never come back home again. They'd silently do their things; Severus would go to work and Lily would stay home. She'd quit her job after Harry's kidnapping, she just couldn't concentrate. The money James left behind after his death would be enough to last her for years.

The doorbell rang and Lily's heart leapt in her throat. It was like this every time someone would show up at her door. She rushed to the door and looked at the person on the other side in confusion.

"Petunia?" She said, her voice breaking. Lily had called her sister when Harry had been kidnapped but she wanted nothing to do with her.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Petunia's face was pinched but there was a look of pity in her eyes.

"Have you found your son yet?" Petunia asked her softly. Lily shook her head and let her sister into the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't come immediately. I- I feel horrible, Lily."

"Save it, Petunia. I know how little you care about me and my son. I can't handle this Petunia. Please, leave." She said, traitorous tears leaking out of her eyes. To Lily's surprise Petunia wrapped her in her arms. The hug was awkward but Lily appreciated it nonetheless.

"Do you need me to do anything for you?" Petunia asked after letting her sister go.

"No. Not really. It would be nice to have your support, have you around a little more." Lily said shrugging.

"Of course. I'll come down once a week. I can bring Dudley. I'll do anything you want Lily. I've just realised how horrible I've been to you. I should've realised this much earlier." Petunia was now the one crying.

"What brought all this on?" Lily asked. Her sister didn't do things for other people unless there was something in it for her.

"Dudley is… magical." Petunia ground between her teeth. "Vernon left me about the same time you called me about Harry. I was being selfish. I was blaming you for my husband leaving me and my son's frea… magical capabilities." Lily nodded, her lips in a thin line. She had always been the forgiving type, but she didn't know if she could forgive her sister for putting her own needs above her more pressing issues.

"I need time to forgive you. But I'd like it very much if you came. Only you to begin with, seeing Dudley might be too hard." Lily said bluntly.

"Okay." Petunia said, getting up from the couch. Petunia had just put her shoes on when the door flew open and Severus collided into Petunia. He looked down at her in confusion. Petunia sneered at Severus.

"You!" She hissed at him.

"Me." He said mocking her.

"What are _you_ doing here? My sister's been through enough-" Lily cut her off. Because of their little amount of contact over the past eight years, Lily had never told Petunia that James wasn't Harry's father.

"He's Harry's father, Petunia." Petunia's eyes were round in disbelief.

"What? Him! Lily, why him?" Petunia yelled out.

"I don't have time for you." Severus mumbled. He walked up to Lily.

"Shackelbolt floo called me. They've got a lead on Harry."

"What?" Lily put her hand over her heart. Her face split in the first real smile in over six months.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Severus nodded; his own face was lit up with a smile. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was clumsy and filled with hope. Petunia made a disgusted noise.

"We're getting our son back!" Lily exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down in excitement. Petunia couldn't help but smile.

**Please review!**


	5. The News

**I know it's been awhile and I am sorry for that. I had writers block for the longest time. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Last time:**

_**"Where is Harry being kept, mister Malfoy?" Shackelbolt asked.**_

_**"Well… I'm not quite sure where. But he's living in the same place that I am. He's on the third floor. My dad doesn't let me up there, but one day he did and I found him." **_

_**...**_

_** "This is a tracking chip. It's a muggle invention. It should work past your father's shields." Draco took the small chip [and] slipped it inside the pocket where he kept his toy wand.**_

_**...**_

_**"Shackelbolt floo called me. They've got a lead on Harry."**_

_**"What?" Lily put her hand over her heart. Her face split in the first real smile in over six months.**_

_**"Are you serious?" She asked. Severus nodded; his own face was lit up with a smile. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. **_

_**"We're getting our son back!" **_

_It was pouring rain out and Lily was silently sitting on the sofa by the window. Harry was cradled in her arms as he silently slept with his mouth wide open. Lily felt that twisting feeling in her gut that she hadn't had in over a year. Holding her son was the only way that she could get rid of it. She suspects the feeling is guilt. She turned her head and saw James who was also sound asleep on the sofa. His legs were resting on the coffee table and his arms were folded behind his head. She loved him and the guilt was eating away at her. She looked back down at her son and the feeling slowly faded away. She thanked Merlin that her son looked more like her then his father. Thinking of his father made her guilt return and she had to shut her eyes to fight off the pressing feeling she felt against her chest. She felt like the guilt would slowly eat away at her and kill her. Harry stirred and brought her back to the present. His green eyes stared up at her with unconditional love. Her heart melted. The floo flared and to her surprise Dumbledore came out looking worried. James was startled awake. James looked up at Lily and then at Harry and smiled. The smile slowly turned to a frown though once he realised someone else was in their home._

_"Professor Dumbledore, what brings you here?" James asked, now fully awake._

_"I have some grave news..." His face curled into a mischievous smile and his grey hair turned blonde and his face morphed into somebody else's._

_"Your son is going to die." Lucius Malfoy cackled._

Lily awoke with a gasp. She felt strong arms wrap around her as she silently cried. She could always depend on Severus to ward off the nightmares. She stared at his peaceful face and felt her heart pound in her ears. It was happening again. She was falling for him against her will, just like the first time. She had lied to him when she had said that she had slept with him just to get revenge on James for kissing another woman. She had always had dormant feelings for him. When they were teenagers she had secretly hoped he would ask her to be his girl friend or kiss her when they were alone, but it never happened. So when their friendship had ended James was there for her and she had fallen for him. And on that one drunken night where James wasn't as perfect as she thought he was she went to the one other person who could make her feel better. Her initial plan wasn't to have sex with her old friend but to make her drown away to suffocating feeling of betrayal. The morning after, she had decided that she would break up with James so that she could be with Severus. She felt like being with Severus was only natural. It felt right being with him.

_She_ _smiled down at his peaceful face. He looked so much younger in sleep. His mouth was wide open as he slept and he looked like a teenage boy. She kissed him softly on his lips, he stirred but his soft snores resumed after a moment._

_"I love you." She said, running her hand through his soft hair. She had noticed the night before that he had cut it short. She liked it this way, he looked handsome and he wouldn't be able to hide his emotions with his curtain of hair. She suspected it hadn't been his choice to cut his hair, but that it had accidentally caught fire or dipped into one of his potions. She began to run her hand down his torso and then his arms, when she encountered the ugly Dark Mark. She jerked her hand away from it and froze. How had she not noticed this before? She stared down at the Mark and could feel hot tears run down her cheeks. How could she have been so foolish? She clumsily got out of bed and got dressed. She ran out of the house, tears streaming, and dissaparated. _

Almost a month after that she had found out she was pregnant. She knew the baby was Severus'. She couldn't explain rationally how she knew but she did. She was glad, in some way, that she would always have a piece of Severus with her. She hated herself though, for lying to James, to Severus and to everyone about the paternity of her baby. Though James wasn't always faithful he was a good man and she knew that he loved her. They had gotten married once they found out Lily was pregnant and thoughts of Severus were pushed at the back of her mind. Once Harry was born she was reminded of Severus every time she looked at him. Though it wasn't obvious if you weren't looking for it, you could see the resemblances. Harry had his pale skin, dark silky hair and facial structure. Her features softened Severus' features so that Harry's paternity wasn't that obvious. And thank Merlin that Severus and James had the same hair color, because that was really the only thing that people said Harry had inherited from James.

Severus stirred in his sleep, his face scrunched up, most likely from a nightmare. She wanted to rid him of that look, of his fears and nightmares. She wanted to give him hope. She kissed his left cheek, then his right. She then kissed his eye lids and then his forehead and moved to his lips. She felt Severus respond and looked into his black eyes. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. After a few moments Severus broke away from the kiss to look at Lily's tear streaked face.

"Lily." He said softly. "What are you doing?" She shook her head but didn't speak. She pressed her lips against his until he responded to her.

"I just want you to kiss me." She said after they ended their second kiss.

"Okay." Severus said softly.

"I've got a location on the Snape boy!" One of Shakelbolt's men yelled out. Shakelbolt, who had fallen asleep on his stack of papers jerked awake. It took him a moment to register the auror's words.

"Get a team ready." He yelled out at his second in command. "Someone floo call Severus Snape and tell him to come here right away." He snapped the order. "I promised him he'd get his revenge." He mumbled to himself. Both being members of the order, Kingsley felt respect for the dark spy and would let him get the revenge he deserved. Malfoy couldn't get away from this one. A billion galleons couldn't buy him out of Azkaban this time.

"Hello?" Severus heard distantly. He smiled in his sleep and held Lily closer to him.

"Severus Snape." He groaned and got up.

"Coming." He said. He blearily put his clothes on and made his way down the stairs to the floo. His foggy mind finally woke up when he saw the face of an auror. Harry, he thought.

"My son. Have you found my son?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, sir. Shakelbolt has requested your presence at auror headquarters."

"I'll be there in five minutes!" He yelled out, sprinting for his cloak and wand. He remembered Lily in the bedroom and ran up the stairs.

"Lily." He shook her awake.

"Wazit Severus?" She asked sleepily. "Go back sleep." She yawned and cuddled deeper into the blankets.

"Lily, they've found Harry." He said. That woke her up.

"Where? Where is he?" She asked urgently.

"We're going now to find him."

"Oh, okay." She said, getting up to put her clothes on.

"Where's my wand?" She asked.

"Er... Lily. They only asked for me. I'm sorry. You'll be safer here. I promise, I'll bring him back home." His eyes pleaded for her not to fight with him.

"But... I need to be there, Severus... he's my son. I failed at protecting him, I need to get him back. If he doesn't c-come b-back, S-Severus..." She broke down and sobbed. He held her in his arms.

"I need to go Lily. I'm sorry. Please understand."

"No!" She wailed. "I need to come too!" But he was already gone.

Lily ran to the floo, wand in hand, and flooed to the Ministry. She ran to the aurors department, only to find it empty. They were gone.

**Please review! Next chapter will be the confrontation between Lucius and Severus. I'm thinking maybe five more chapters and then this story will be done. Let me know what you think thus far... please. ;)**


	6. Friendship

**Hey, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Lily sat in her living room with her head resting on her hands. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of the numerous possibilities of things going wrong during Harry's rescue mission. She'd get an awful image in her head of Harry's mangled body or of Severus' blank gaze. She shook her head, got up, and started pacing. It had been over an hour and no one had come to tell her what was going on. She felt a hot roiling feeling in her stomach. What if they both died? She ran to the bathroom and threw up, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please, please, _please_ Merlin help them get back home. Please, please..." She kept saying over and over.

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off." Lily ran up to Harry's nursery and slammed the door shut._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Lily heard the muffled voice of Voldemort, there was a thump and she knew James was dead. She screamed out in grief, feeling as though her heart had been ripped from her chest. She ran towards Harry's crib, when the door was blasted open. She heard Voldemort's sick, high-pitched laughter. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she was scared for her sons life._

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She begged.  
>"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."<em>

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead." She pleaded, choking on her own tears.  
>"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "<em>

_"Lord Voldemort is not merciful; stand aside girl or you will die."_

_"No, please... not Harry." She held Harry closer to her chest._

_"Kill me instead, please... have mercy!" She shrieked. She saw him raise his wand, his red eyes gleaming. _

_"Tom, stop!" She heard the frantic voice of Albus Dumbledore. She felt her whole body flood with relief._

_"Dumbledore." Voldemort sneered mockingly._

_"What a wonderful... surprise." He cackled. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled out at Dumbledore, who quickly cast a shield charm. The spell bounced off his shield and Voldemort cried out the same spell. Dumbledore twisted his arm in an intricate motion and the spell rebounded and hit Voldemort as well as Lily and Harry. The last thing she heard was a high pitched scream._

_Lily awoke in a dim lit room. She looked around and recognised the place immediately; Hogwarts. She saw movement in the corner of her eye._

_"H-Harry?" She croaked out. Someone bustled over to her._

_"Mrs. Potter, thank Merlin. How are you feeling?"_

_"Harry. Where's Harry?" Madame Pomfrey handed her a cup of water and she drank from it quickly._

_"He's sleeping, my dear. Right here." She pointed to a cot next to her bed. Lily hastily got out of bed and looked down at her sleeping son and sighed in relief._

_"What happened? Dumbledore... and V-Vol-"_

_"Don't say his name!" The mediwitch yelled out, out of habit._

_"Albus." She beckoned the old wizard over._

_"Lily it is good to see you awake. You have been in a coma for the last week. We were afraid you might never wake." She looked at him, startled._

_"What?! Harry?"_

_"The boy seems fine, other than a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead."_

_Lily looked down at her baby to see that there was indeed a scar on his forehead. She touched it and the baby twitched in his sleep, face scrunching up in pain._

_"What is it?"_

_"We believe it is from the Killing Curse rebounding and hitting the both of you. It is quite mysterious that you both survived."_

_"Do I have a scar?"_

_"Oddly, no." Lily was baffled._

_"I don't understand. How could this have happened?"_

_"That my dear may forever be a mystery." Lily was frustrated with his answers, but a thought made her stop in her tracks._

_"What about You-Know-Who?"_

_"Gone. Though, I fear that he may not be gone for good. We'll place both you and Harry under protection of course." If Lily wasn't so drained she'd make a biting remark about how well his protection worked the first time. James... James was dead. Lily felt hot tears roll down her cheeks._

_"James? Is he..." Dumbledore looked somber and his usual twinkle was gone._

_"I'm sorry Lily. James is dead."_

Lily jumped up from her seat once more and picked up her phone. She couldn't sit around with these thoughts going around in her head.

"Petunia? It's Lily." A pause.

"I just need someone to talk to." She said and cried.

"Pssst." Harry heard a soft whisper coming from his door. He got up from his bed and walked to the door.

"Hello?" He said nervously.

"It's me, Draco."

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed. "If you get caught, we're both in big trouble."

"Look, I went to the Ministry today and talked to the aurors there. They gave me this." He showed Harry the small chip.

"They said it was a muggle tracking device. They'll be here for you soon." Draco said, giving Harry a hopeful look.

"Really?!" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Draco smiled. Harry gave his new friend a hug.

"Thanks. That's the greatest thing anyone's ever done for me. When I get out of here I'll get you something really big and nice!" Draco laughed.

"You don't need to do that. We've got loads of money, we're rich you know." He said, his arrogant side showing. "Anyway, it was my dad that brought you here, I kind of feel like I owe it to you."

"Thanks, you're a great friend." Draco gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Draco heard someone making their way towards Harry's room.

"I have to go. Good luck!" Draco turned around and hit someone's hard chest.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice sneered. Mulciber looked down at Draco.

"Lucius would be quite upset to see his boy down here getting mixed up with the enemy. I'll take mercy on you boy. Daddy doesn't have to know about this." Mulciber cackled and punched Draco on his chin. His head snapped up and he smacked his skull against the hard concrete wall. His small frame crumpled down the wall, blood smearing the concrete.

"Leave him alone!" Harry yelled out, his heart beating quickly with adrenaline.

"Lucius disagrees with beating children but I don't. Come here and fight me boy." Harry put up his little fists hesitantly. Mulciber cackled and whipped his wand out. Before Harry could even register what was happening he was writhing on the floor and screaming out in pain. Soon the pain evaporated and Harry sighed in relief but not a moment later he heard Mulciber laugh.

"I can finally have my fun. Crucio!" He yelled out. Harry screamed; everything hurt so much! His vision was slowly blurring and then everything went completely dark.

Lucius sat in his drawing room when he heard the screams. Mulciber! He thought, the rotten bastard. He'd told the sick psychopath not to touch the boy. He slammed down his glass of Firewhiskey on his table.

"Lucius." He heard his wife's quavering voice. He spun around to look at the worried eyes of his wife.

"What is that Lucius?"

"Nothing, Narcissa. Get back to your room!" He snapped.

"Draco wasn't in his room when I went to check on him, Lucius. Is that him? Is that Draco screaming?! What are you doing to our son?"

"Draco wasn't in his room?" He asked, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He bolted out of the room and ran as quickly as he could up the stairs to the third floor. His journey to reach the screams was halted when he was blasted down the stairs. He hit his head hard on the floor, seeing stars pop up in his vision. Sneering down at him were the murderous, black eyes of Severus Snape.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. The Rescue

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Curse words and violence.**

Lucius felt all the blood rush to his head as he stared into Severus Snape's murderous gaze. Everything was going wrong! Lucius felt nauseous and knew he had a concussion, but he didn't care about that right now because he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the third floor. Snape looked upwards and all the anger was replaced with fear.

"I'm coming back for you, you bastard." He growled. "Incarcerous!" He yelled out and ropes immediately jumped out from the ground and bound around him. Lucius was speechless. What could he say, really? All his plans for redemption were being flushed down the loo. Snape ran up the stairs and several aurors who were passing by him kicked him in the sides. Only his pride prevented him from crying out in pain.

* * *

><p>Narcissa watched as the aurors infiltrated her home. Her heart felt as though it were lodged in her throat, her poor husband was lying on the ground helpless. It was disgraceful! She ran from her hiding place to Lucius' study. She threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. She put in her head into the fireplace.<p>

"Igor!" She shouted, searching for the Russian man. Karkaroff, who had been sitting on his sofa quickly got up and walked to the floo.

"Narcissa?" The Russian man asked bewildered.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, his eyes darting around himself and behind her.

"My house is being attacked by aurors. We need as much help as we can get." She said, her voice becoming hysteric.

"No, absolutely not. I barely escaped Azkaban the first time, I am not risking everything for your family." He hissed.

"Karkaroff." She said, her tone becoming icy. "Need I remind you, it was our testimony that helped save you from a life in Azkaban?"

"No, you do not. And I will be forever thankful. But, this is drawing the line. I will not risk my life or my reputation for you. I am sorry." But, he didn't look sorry at all. Narcissa glared at him and ran a frustrated hand through her blond hair.

"Then contact our old allies and get them to come here as soon as possible." Karkaroff looked like he was about to protest but Narcissa cut him off.

"It's the least you can do." She said between clenched teeth.

"Very well." He sighed and cut off the floo connection.

Narcissa continued flooing as many people as she knew that were not in Azkaban. Many were not willing to help her and her family, but some did come and soon she had a small army of Death-Eaters.

* * *

><p>"I can't just stay here! I'm going mad!" Lily exclaimed while talking on the phone with her sister.<p>

"I don't know what to say, Lily." Came her sister's muffled voice. She paused. "Why don't you go to that office? Um... the police office, oh, whatever you call them!" Came Petunia's exclamation.

"I did, but no one was there." Lily said in a resigned voice.

"Well... even if there's no one there at least if something happens you'll get news quicker there then waiting at home." There was a pause on both ends of the phone.

"You're completely right, Petunia. I don't know why I didn't think of this!"

"Well, I suppose it might have been the sho-"

"Thanks for everything Petunia, but I've got to go! Bye!" Petunia was left with the annoying noise of the phone beeping.

Lily ran to her floo and whooshed into the Ministry. She ran and took the elevator to the aurors department. She didn't care that the Ministry employees were giving her disapproving looks. When she arrived at the department she was completely out of breath. Lily sat on one of the desks and waited. What seemed like hours were only five minutes and Lily was frustrated with how slowly the clock was ticking away. Had someone enchanted it to make it go slower? Lily jumped in surprise when the door to the aurors office was opened. A tall, lanky man walked into the office, not even noticing her.

"Excuse me, sir." She said. He jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked hastily.

"I'm Lily Potter. You see, it's for my son that all the aurors are gone. He was kidnapped. And staying at home was driving me mad and..."

"Oh, yes." The auror cut her off. "I know all about the Snape boy. I'd forgotten my wand on my desk." He pointed to the desk she had previously been sitting on and sure enough there was a wand lying on the desk.

"They had to leave me behind, but I'm meeting them immediately after I get my wand." He summoned his wand wordlessly.

"I'm in a hurry. We'll do everything we can to get him back." He sprinted out the door. Lily stood rooted to the spot and then decided to run after him.

"Wait!" She said. "Let me come with you."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter. It's against regulation. No civilians can come on auror business."

"That's bull!" She shouted, unable to contain her anger.

"The aurors let his father go!"

"That was an exception."

"An exception?!" She asked as they kept walking at a brisk pace.

"Why? What's different? Is it because I'm a woman?"

"Gender has nothing to do with it." The man said quickly. They were almost at the floo network.

"Is it because I'm muggleborn?" She asked angrily. The man paused.

"It is, isn't it?" She asked in shock. She thought the auror department was beyond petty prejudices. The man stopped.

"Look, ma'am. It's not because we believe in all that pureblood prejudice, _I'm_ muggleborn, but the Malfoy's know you are muggleborn and there's more chances of them hurting you then there is for a pureblood or half-blood."

"That is absolute rubbish. If you're going into their manor, wands brandished, they're going to try and hurt you no matter what your blood status is." The man sighed, looking anxiously between her and the floo network.

"Fine, but I wasn't the one who let you come." Lily smiled brightly.

"Thank you." She said.

"We're first flooing to Diagon Alley where you'll side-along with me to a location in Scotland, alright?" Lily nodded.

"Diagon Alley!" She yelled out after he left, and in a green whirl, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Lucius glared up at his ceiling. Curse Snape and the day he met the damn wizard! He wiggled and tried to reach the wand in his robe pocket. Just a little more to the left! A scream stopped him from wriggling about. He looked around himself but could not see anyone. The auror that was supposed to guard him had been summoned by Snape's patronus (a freaking doe!) to come and assist them. Lucius finally felt the cool wood in his hand. He vanished the ropes from around him off with a flick of his wand. At that precise moment his main doors opened to reveal a tall, skinny man and a beautiful, petite red-haired woman. It took him half a second to figure out that that was Lily Evans, the mudblood that Snape was in love with. He felt bile rising up in his throat. The skinny man passed by him without even noticing that the binding ropes were gone. He was already out of site by the time the Evans girl was halfway up his stairs. Lucius immediately got up from his position and sprinted to Lily. He grabbed her from behind and stuck his wand against her jugular. He could feel her pulse quicken and her breath hitch. He relished in her fear. Sitting on the cold marble floor he had thought everything was going down the shitter but seeing her had given him the perfect opportunity to actually gain back his power.<p>

"Now, you listen to me you filthy mudblood. You're not going to make a single sound and you're going to walk forward. Walk!" He commanded. She took a shaky step up the next step. They made it all the way up the stairs before he continued talking.

"Keep walking!" He growled. "If you so much as try and escape, I won't hesitate to kill you and your precious little boy. I only wanted Severus to pay for abandoning me! I had given him everything! And he betrayed me for a filthy mudblood!" He pulled on her hair so she could look at him in the face. He relished the fear that he saw in her eyes.

"You were foolish in coming here. None of you are going to make it out of here alive."

* * *

><p>Severus followed the sound of the screams. He knew the screams were coming from his son. He would recognise his voice anywhere. When he got to the third floor, he came upon a most disturbing scene. The first thing he saw was a tall dark man looming over his son. Then he realised the man had his wand pointed at the small boy and he was writing on the floor. Severus lunged at the man; his fist was already pummeling the man's face. He registered that he had once known this man but he did not care. Mulciber howled and then blasted Severus off of his chest. The aurors took that opportunity to blast Mulciber into the wall behind him. There was a crunch and then his body crumpled.<p>

"Harry!" Severus yelled out. Harry had blood coming out his mouth, nose and ears. Oh Merlin! How long had Mulciber held the curse on his son? He knew what the curse could do to people. He shakily felt for Harry's pulse and was relieved when he felt it. He cradled Harry in his arms and held him close, tears rolling down his cheeks. He softly wiped the blood from Harry's face and shakily kissed his forehead.

"Harry, dad's here. You're going to be okay. Just hold on."

"Sir?" Someone said hesitantly. Severus turned sharply around.

"What do we do with this boy?" With a jolt he realised Malfoy's son was on the ground and blood was seeping out of the boy's head. What kind of sick man would allow his son to be beaten? His own father had beaten him, but Lucius had never seemed the type to hurt his own child. Evidently, he had been wrong.

"Get him to Saint-Mungo's!" He snapped. He turned to walk out of the room, when he saw Lily being held at wand point by Lucius Malfoy. All color drained from his face. Lily gasped and let out a small sob when she saw her unconscious son. Lucius' eyes blazed in anger and he smiled triumphantly at Severus.

"Let her go." Severus said, his voice sounding odd and tremulous.

"Let her go!" An auror bys his side repeated. Lucius paled. Severus looked to the side and saw an auror holding Draco Malfoy in his arms with his wand pointed at the small boys face.

"Draco." Lucius whispered. His grip on Lily loosened and she took that opportunity to escape. She elbowed him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Just when the situation seemed as though it was getting back under control, all hell broke loose.

**Please review!**


	8. The Betrayal

**I didn't have time to edit, so let me know if you notice any mistakes. Here's the battle. I wrote it in a rush, so I hope it's ok. Please review and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

A red jet of light hit Lily in the back and she stumbled forward. It was almost as if things were happening in slow motion. She could see the ground rushing forward and she brought her hands in front of her to stop her face from hitting the hard concrete floor. But, because of the speed she had been falling her hands only slowed her down; she heard a crunch and then her face smashed into the cement. Black spots were swimming in her vision. All noise seemed to vanish and all she could hear was the pounding of her heart. Her wrist hurt like hell and she could feel sticky warm liquid running down her forehead. She sat up groggily and then time seemed to snap back into focus. Aurors were firing off spells to unseen things behind her. She tried crawling away, but fell on her elbows as she felt the pain in her right wrist. She looked down at it and swore. She squeezed her eyes shut to avoid vomiting. A reddish pink thing was sticking out of her wrist and she had a suspicion it was her bone.

"Get down!" She heard someone yell. She ducked right on time as she saw a green jet pass over her head; the killing curse. She looked up and saw Severus casting protective charms over Harry and throwing random hexes at... at what? She looked behind herself and saw at least a dozen masked Death Eaters. Her breath caught in her throat. She crawled, on her elbows, towards Severus.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Severus asked, panicked as he dueled, with their son still held in his arms, with a masked Death Eater.

"Sectumsempra!" He yelled out angrily. The Death Eater fell to the ground, whimpering and bleeding. He crouched down and grabbed her, thank Merlin, good wrist.

"Go! Keep Harry with me." He looked as though he were about to protest. She showed him her wrist without looking at it herself. He gasped.

"Lil-" A stray hex hit him in the stomach. He fell forward, clutching Harry in his arms. He let out an angry growl and slashed his wand at the Death Eater. He flew backwards, smashing into the wall behind him.

"Okay. Be careful. Go if you can." He said handing Harry to her. He looked at them once more before joining in the fight. In a detached way, she noticed how well he fought. Lily looked down at her son and let a few tears slip down her cheeks. He looked like he was dead. If it weren't for his shallow breathing and random twitches, she would have believed he was dead. He was so pale and sickly looked and she could see pink areas on his skin where the blood had been.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I should have done more to save you. Oh, my baby." She cried.

"Dad?" She heard a small voice croak. Lily gasped and looked down at her son, but his eyes were still closed and he hadn't moved.

"Dad!" No, that wasn't her son's voice she realised with a sinking feeling. A little blonde boy had jumped out of a man's arms. The man reached down for him but had to return to fighting off a Death Eater.

The little boy was bleeding and looking frantically for his father. Malfoy, she realised, that was Malfoy's son! What was the boy's name? Devon, Damon, Dray... Draco!

"Draco!" She yelled out. Draco stumbled towards her. Every spell that flew towards him seemed to bounce right off him. Accidental magic, she realised. This boy would one day be very powerful. She hoped that he wouldn't turn out like his father. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Is he okay?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, Draco." She said, choking on her tears.

"I hoped he's okay. He's my friend." He was crying now.

"My head hurts." He whinged and passed out right in front of her. She couldn't do anything to stop his fall because Harry was in her arms. But he had been kneeling in front of her and his hands had slowed down his fall. She hoped the fall wouldn't injure him more.

" ." The lanky man she saw earlier was kneeling down in front of her.

"If you can carry him, I'll take the Malfoy boy." He yelled over the commotion. "I found a secret passage that will get us out of the manor. Can you walk?" Lily nodded. She quickly looked at Severus who was fighting off another Death Eater. Half of them were either out cold or binded by ropes. She nodded again.

The man, whom she still did not know the name of, helped her stand up and then he lifted Draco into his arms. He ran to a passage behind the statue of a knight. Lily could not see anything but the light coming from the man's wand tip.

"Slow...slow down, please." She panted.

"We need to hurry." He told her, walking only a little slower. The tunnel ended and they were in what looked like a small library. Sitting on her chair, chewing her nails was Narcissa Malfoy. She looked up at them in alert, but then smiled.

"Allen." She said, with a pleased smile on her face.

"Fancy meeting you here." She gave Lily a triumphant, superior look.

"What happened to Draco, Allen?" She asked, rushing to her boy. Lily suddenly felt as though she couldn't breathe. She was trapped and this man was a traitor.

"He hit his head." He said stiffly.

"Oh, my poor baby." She cooed.

Lily's eyes darted towards the floo. This was the moment to escape, they were both distracted. She sprinted for the fireplace but was stopped by Allen.

"Not so fast, Mrs. Potter." He said with a sneer, his voice sounded malicious. Lily feared for her son's life. She would do what she did seven years ago and plea for his life.

"Please let him go, I'll stay. Please, he's just a boy. You can have me instead, kill me, not Harry. Please not Harry."

Allen laughed and Lily knew that like Voldemort he would try to kill them both.

Severus felt adrenaline pump through his veins; he had never felt as alive as in this moment. He felt like he was finally doing something right; he was fighting for a good cause. He saw Lily and Harry leave through a tunnel from the corner of his eye and felt relief that they would be safe. The aurors were quickly overtaking the few Death Eaters that were left standing. Whoever's idea it was for them to show up was an idiot. They, whoever they are, had inadvertently led these Death Eaters to their death or imprisonment. It seemed like hours but was only mere minutes by the time the Death Eaters were overtaken. There were only two casualties, thank Merlin they were both Death Eaters.

"Take them away." Kingsley said with disgust.

"Where are the boys?" Kingsley asked in surprise as he didn't see the two boys that had previously been on the ground.

"Lily and some other man took them through that tunnel." He said pointing to the dark passage.

"Which man?" Kingsley asked.

"Tall, skinny, dark haired."

"Did he have glasses?"

"No." Severus said slowly, starting to worry.

"We didn't have any aurors come here that looked like that." He said and Severus took off in a run down the passage, Kinglsey at his heels.

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Please review this chapter! I'd love the feedback! :D**


	9. The Brave Slytherin

**Okay, so I'm not very satisfied with this chapter but thought I would publish it anyways, since I haven't updated in a while. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Draco groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt so much and the world had black spots all over. Were they supposed to be there? No, he didn't think they were. He realised that someone was holding him. He looked up with squinted eyes. Even the light hurt his head. He realised his mum was holding him and he sighed in relief. He tried to talk to his mum, but his jaw hurt so much. He started to feel panicked when he felt his jaw was in a funny angle. He couldn't even move it. It was then he remembered how he had gotten hurt and why. Harry. Where was his friend? He hoped that ugly, mean man hadn't hurt him. With great difficulty Draco turned his head and saw a skinny man pointing his wand at a red haired woman holding Harry. Harry was pale and he looked dead. Draco felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was Harry dead? His mother raised her wand and pointed it at the woman. The woman looked scared. What was his mother doing? Like she was a million miles away he heard her begin a spell. He did the only thing he could. He pulled down on her wand hand. She yelped and Draco tumbled to the ground painfully. There was a crunch and then excruciating pain in his left arm.

"Draco!" His mother yelled in concern. Draco tried to talk but he couldn't. It was then he heard one of the Unforgivables.

"Crucio!" His mother writhed on the floor. Draco crawled with one arm towards her. She looked at him, her eyes full of fear and pain.

* * *

><p>5 minutes earlier<p>

"You thought you could get away, you pathetic little mudblood?" Narcissa asked with a sneer.

"No matter how much you beg I will not let you go. You've ruined our family's reputation." Narcissa looked at Lily in contempt. Suddenly angry Lily retaliated.

"It isn't me that caused your family's ruin; it's your pathetic husband and yourself, for allowing him to _torture my son_!" She said the last part hysterically. Angry tears ran down her face.

"He didn't touch your son; as if he would lower himself to touch a filthy half-blood." Narcissa said; her face scrunched up in an ugly sneer. Lily opened her mouth to retort when Narcissa pointed her wand in her face.

"Bomb-" The little boy, who Lily thought was still unconscious, yanked on his mother's wand arm, causing her to lose her grip on her son. He fell to the ground head first. Lily cringed but did not move. Draco saved his fall by putting out his arms. But because of the angle he had fallen he broke his arm. Draco opened his mouth to cry out, pain filled his eyes, and he snapped his mouth shut without letting out a single sound. Lily realised with a sinking feeling that his jaw was also broken. She felt sympathetic towards him, but couldn't help him because her first priority was Harry.

"Crucio!" The voice startled her and she looked back to find the owner. To her surprise Allen was looking down at Narcissa with disgust. He released the curse and watched Narcissa catch her breath. Draco had silent tears running down his face as he hugged his mother's trembling form.

"Quickly. Get out of here!" He pushed the pot of floo powder into her hands. Lily stood there stunned. She didn't understand what had just happened.

"Draco. I-I can't leave him." Impatiently Allen grabbed Draco from behind and dropped him into the fireplace.

"Dr-Draco." His mother croaked, reaching out a weak hand towards her crying son. Lily didn't feel sympathetic at all for the woman who had been willing to kill her and her son. Nonetheless she spoke to her.

"I'll take care of him." Narcissa looked up at her blankly and then collapsed on the floor, motionlessly.

Lily entered the fireplace with Harry in her arms. She didn't know how she would travel with both boys. She gave Allen a questioning look when she saw Severus' tall form behind him.

"Severus!" She yelled out.

"Lily." He said relieved.

"Allen?" Kingsley asked puzzled.

"Shacklebolt." He said nodding towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Come on, Lily. We need to get the boys to the hospital." Severus said over the arguing voices. Lily looked at him numbly.

"Lily!" He said, shaking her slightly to get her attention.

"Y-yes." She said, snapping to attention.

Severus bent down and grabbed Draco. He stepped out of the floo, allowing Lily to leave first.

"Saint-Mungo's!" She cried out tremulously. Severus watched Lily and Harry disappear. Draco whimpered as he entered in the fireplace. Severus looked down at him and gasped.

"Saint-Mungo's!" He cried out urgently. Immediately there were two mediwitches that rushed to their side. They laid him down in a gurney and rushed away with him. Severus found Lily watching mediwitches push Harry away in a gurney.

"Lily." Severus said softly, standing in front of her. She stared up at him, her lips trembled and an involuntary gasp left her lips. She fell boneless into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"H-Harry! They..." But she couldn't speak.

"They what, Lily?" He asked urgently.

"When I asked if he would be okay...They said... they said... I can't say it!" She cried out.

"Please Lily, tell me."

"They said... he..." She sucked in a deep breath.

"He might never wake up." She rushed out and gasped. Severus suddenly felt dizzy and couldn't stand anymore and on the ground. His mouth was open wide in shock and he stared at Lily's feet. She knelt down across from him and grabbed his hands. She held them into hers and stared at their intertwined hands. There was nothing to do now but wait.

* * *

><p>Back at Malfoy Manor<p>

_"Allen?" Kingsley said puzzled._

_"Shacklebolt." He said nodding towards him._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily._

Allen, to Kingsley's knowledge, had been put on probation because he had been compromised during his undercover mission. His mission had been to catch Lucius and Narcissa during a criminal act. His mission had been compromised when he entered into a romantic relationship with Narcissa Malfoy. Once the ministry got wind of this information, they pulled him out immediately, and then put him on probation.

"Word got around the ministry about today's mission. I heard about what the Malfoy's did to that boy. I'm not heartless. I wanted to be part of the mission. I visited this mansion many times during my mission and snuck through the tunnels more times than I can count. The Malfoy's trusted me; I knew if you got in a bind I could help you." Kingsley glared at him angrily.

"This will cause a lot of unwanted paperwork." He growled.

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Please review and let me know what you think/ what needs to be improved. I'd love the feedback!**

**Also, I need a beta, so if anyone would like to beta or who knows someone who beta's PM me. Thanks.**


End file.
